Benutzer:Anakin
__NOEDITSECTION__ Su cuy'gar - Willkommen auf meiner Benutzerseite! center Dieser Benutzer hat schon über 3.000 Edits in der Jedipedia und nennt sich voller Stolz Benutzer. 57px|center Dieser User kämpft gegen die zunehmende Zumüllung der Jedipedia mit unnötigen oder schlechten Bildern. 57px|center Dieser Benutzer ist ein Mandalorianer 57px|center Dieser Benutzer ist ein Fan der Republic Commandos }} "Star Wars und Ich" Vor ein paar Jahren habe ich mit Freunden Episode I gesehen, und wir wurden sofort vom Star Wars-Fieber gepackt: Wir bauten uns improvisierte Kostüme, drehten Kurzfilme, lieferten uns Lichtschwertduelle, trafen uns, um gemeinsam die bis dahin erschienenen Viedeospiele durchzuspielen,... Obwohl meine Freunde inzwischen "abtrünnig" wurden, hat mich das Star Wars-Fieber seit dem nicht mehr losgelassen. Begeistert verschlinge ich jedes Star Wars Buch, das mir zwischen die Finger kommt, um meinen ständigen "Wissensdurst" um das SW- Universum zu stillen. Aus diesem Grund traf ich auch auf die Jedipedia. Ich hatte schon so einige Bücher gelesen, als ich mir dachte: Die ganzen Information über Charaktere und Dinge in den Roman müsste man eigentlich irgendwo zusammenschreiben. Es war schon öfters vorgekommen, dass ich beim Lesen auf einen Charakter gestoßen bin, den ich aus einem anderen Buch bereits kannte, aber nicht mehr genau wusste, was es mit ihm auf sich hatte. Und so beschloss ich, aus allen Büchern, Spielen und Magazinen, die sich bei mir im Regal angesammelt hatten, Informationen zu sammeln und mein eigenes kleines Star Wars-Lexikon zu machen. Ich träumte von einem „''ultimativen''“ (Bild:;-).gif), „alles beinhaltenden“ Star Wars-Lexikon, und so machte ich mich auch im Internet auf die Suche nach weiteren Quellen. Dabei stieß ich auf die Jedipedia, und war sofort begeistert. Ich schrieb meinen ersten Artikel, woraufhin man mich fragte, ob ich mich nicht anmelden möchte. Also habe ich mich angemeldet und jetzt bin ich hier... Meine Hobbys Mein größtes Hobby ist natürlich Star Wars, mein ganzes Leben ist davon geprägt und alle meine anderen Hobbys zwingenderweise auch: Modellbau Modellbau lässt sich natürlich auch super mit Star Wars "kombinieren". Als ich zunehmend zum SW- Fan wurde, musste die Modelleisenbahn weichen und es entstanden X-Wing- Modelle und Lichtschwerter (von denen ich mir schon einige gebaut habe; mein erstes noch aus einer Pappröhre, und letztens eines aus Metall - Dazu mehr auf meiner Benutzerdiskussion). Mein nächstes Projekt ist ein Verpine-Scharfschützengewehr (für alle, die Triple Zero nicht gelesen haben: Das ist die Lieblingswaffe von Kal Skirata, der sogar sechs Exemplare besitzt, und übrigens auch meine Lieblingswaffe -nach dem Lichtschwert natürlich Bild:;-).gif). - Aktueller Baustatus^^: Ich wollte ursprünglich nur die Farbe ändern und Verschleißteile autauschen, etc., doch inzwischen hat sich diese Umbauaktion etwas ausgeweitet. Ich hab jetzt noch nen funktionierenden Abzug gebaut (was gar nicht so leicht war, das Ding in das bereits fertige Gewehr einzubauen). Außerdem will ich an das Gewehr noch ein paar blinkende LEDs machen (so ne Art Statusanzeige, eventuell auch mit einer Munitionsanzeige). Dazu brauche ich ledoch die entsprechenden Bauteile, daher kann das noch 'n bisschen dauern. Außerdem will ich noch ein herausnehmbares Magazin machen (das gleichzeitig als Bateriefach fungieren soll). Mein allergrößter Wunsch wäre es, mir eine Mandalorianische Rüstung zuzulegen, oder noch besser: Sie größtenteils selber zu bauen. Doch dazu fehlt mir im Moment erstens die Zeit und zweitens das Geld. Ich bin mir aber ganz sicher, dass ich das Ding eines Tages bauen erde. Und was das Aussehen betrifft, habe ich da auch schon gewisse Vorstellungen: Der Entwurf links ist nur einer von Vielen. Ok ich gebe zu, sie untersscheidet sich nicht wahnsinnig von Jangos Rüstung, aber die finde ich auch einfach super. Grafik Design/Bildbearbeitung Ein weiteres großes Hobby von mir ist Grafik Design und Bildbearbeitung. D.h. ich mache Desktop-Hintergründe, Poster und alles was sonst noch so mit Bildern und Grafiken zu tun hat (z.B. CD-/DVD-Cover,...). Ein paar etwas ältere "Werke" sind rechts zu sehen, in meinem ImageShack-Account sind noch ein paar weitere zu finden (Über einen Besuch und einen netten Kommentar bzw. eine Bewertung würde ich mich freuen). Bild:Boba JP neu.jpg|Boba-Banner Meine Interessengebiete im Star Wars- Universum: *Mandalorianer *Klonkrieger, und insbesondere Republic Commandos *die Zeit der alten Republik und die Anfangszeit des Galaktischen Imperiums Meine Lieblingsfahrzeuge Bild:Eta-2-Actis Coruscant.jpg|Eta-2-Actis Jedi-Abfangjäger Bild:Sith infiltrator.jpg|Scimitar Meine Lieblingscharaktere: Bild:Anakin III.jpg|Anakin Skywalker Bild:Omega squad.jpg|Omega Squad Bild:Obi-Wan(Episode III).jpg|Obi-Wan Kenobi Bild:Boba Portrait.jpg|Boba Fett Bild:Jango jetpack2.jpg|Jango Fett Meine Lieblingsromane Star Wars *Republic Commando: : : : : *Filmromane: Ich mag es eigentlich nicht, ein Buch zu lesen, nachdem ich die Verfilmung gesehen habe, daher keine Bewertung : : : : *Thrawn Trilogie: : : : *Jedi-Padawan/ Jedi-Quest: Alle viel zu kurz für das Geld : : : : *Sonstiges: : : : : : : : : *Sachbücher: : : : : Sonstige *'Die Gilde der Schwarzen Magier' (Die Rebellin, Die Novizin, Die Meisterin): Meine drei absoluten Lieblingsbücher! Wer Fantasy- Bücher mag wird diese Romanreihe lieben! Meine Lieblings Video-Spiele: 1. Star Wars: Republic Commando 2. Star Wars: Battlefront I 3. Jedi Knight III - Jedi Academy Jedipedia: Statistik Angemeldet seit: 17. August 2006 Artikelbearbeitungen: Anakin Erstellte Artikel: Anakin (Eine Liste mit von mir erstellten Artikeln ist hier zu finden.) Erstellte Seiten (gesammt): Anakin Erster Artikel: Anakin Mein letzter Beitrag: Anakin Freunde bei der Jedipedia - alphabetisch geordnet * Boba - Der mandalorianische Punk Bild:Fett.gif Disk * Cody - Der Modellbaukollege bei der GAR Bild:Klon.gif * Dark Lord of the Shit - Der Fußballprofi der Dunklen Seite * Inaktiver Benutzer - Meister des Lichtschwertkampfes Bild:Maul.gif * Jango - Der wahre Mandalorianer - Immer im Einsatz für seinen Clan- die Jedipedia Bild:Klon2.jpg * Kyle - Der Gelassene Bild:Saber.gif *Anakin Skywalker - Der Namensvetter * Modgamers - Erbe des Imperiums - Großadmiral Modi Bild:Imp.jpg * Vinojan - Die Elite;) Fun Lichtangel??? Beim Dreh eines Kleinen Lichtschwertfilmes sind Cody und mir ja so einige Leute untergekommen, die wohl noch nie etwas von Lichtschwertern gehört haben und uns etwas irritiert beäugten, als wir uns mit Alustangen die Köpfe einschlugen. Aber als uns eine etwas ältere Frau ansprach, waren wir es, die erst mal irritiert waren: :„Sind das da Angeln, was ihr da habt?“ Zugegeben, wir waren am See, aber gewöhnlich schlägt man mit Angeln nicht aufeinander ein^^ Auto-Kennzeichen RO-TJ ... ([[Episode 6|'R'''eturn '''o'f t'he '''J'edi]]) '''STA-P ... Chuck Norris Facts Für alle die Chuck Norris nicht kennen: Chuck Norris ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, der in vielen Action-Filmen die Hauptrolle spielt. Chuck Norris ist unbesiegbar - er ist ein Gott! Und als einer seiner Jünger ist es natürlich Pflicht, seine Lehren zu verbreiten^^ Daher gibt es die sogenannten Chuck Norris Fackts: Tatsachen, die die unglaublliche Härte, Stärke, Männlichkeit und Fähigkeiten von Chuck Norris zum Ausdruck bringen. Viel Spass damit und denkt immer daran: Chuck Norris sieht alles! Mit freundlicher Unterstützung von Boba ( und Roan THE ONE) Bild:;-).gif 'Wenn ihr von der Göttlichkeit von Chuck Norris immer noch nicht überzeugt seid, dann besucht die Seite http://www.chucknorrisfacts.com/ ' Links (Arbeitshilfen) *''„Artikelschmiede“'' *Benutzer:Anakin/Zitatsammlung *Spezial:Nicht kategorisierte Dateien *Spezial:Nicht kategorisierte Seiten *Vorlage:Gruß *Vorlage:Andere Bedeutung Kontakt: *E-Mail: ani.tuster12@hotmail.de *ICQ: 248-650-020 *Oder einfach einen kurzen Kommentar auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen Anakin